tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Page
This is the rules page. Read them before signing up a competition. Rules General Rules *My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki is a wiki just to have fun, any of the prizes will be virtual prizes, like an edit of your character or a remake of it. *Be careful with the words you say, since people could feel hurt if you say something they don't like. *Please, when ansering, or commenting about something in a talk reply the messages. This is counted as a rule, and doing it many times will end up in a ban. *If an admin. says something, do it. If you don't do it, you could be banned. Signing-Up Rules *Anyone can sign up to the contest. First you must follow a few simple rules: **You must write on my user page: "I want to sign up with {character name} to compete on {roleplay name}". Remember to add a photo of your characetr, in the case that it is fanmade, or you ant your character with an specific pose. ***NOTE: You can't take another user's image for the roleplay, it doesn't matter if it isn't from this wiki. Of course, if the user gave you permission to use it, feel free to do so. ***NOTE: Remember to leave your signature. **Wait for my response. When I tell you you can compete in the Roleplay, I'll add your name to the list with your character's name. **I will leave a few questions on your talk page to create your character's page. Competing Rules *Each week I'll post a challenge on my blog. You'll have to send me the challenge done to the e-mail I'm going to post on my User Page. *I'll anounce the winner in the roleplay's page, in the episode's section. The winner will get immunity for him/herself or for their teams. *When you competed in a roleplay, you can't comepte on your next one as a character with the same stereotype, name nor appearence. **This won't be counted in exceptional ocasions. ***These occasions can include that the contestant was forced to compete back, or the contestant must compete for something he/she did, between others. The admins will judge the situation. *Copying quotes isn't allowed. *Don't replace other people's characters for your owns. Sign up for yourself! You could end up banned for undetermined time if you do it ONCE. Elimination Rules *Again in the e-mail you will send me the person you want to get voted off, either from your team, or anyone (the last being after the merge only). The one with most voted will be out. Unless I message that person that is coming back, that person should never ever do the challenges again, until he or she signs up for another roleplay. *If two persons get a tie in the votes, either there will be a tiebreaker challenge, or both will get eliminated E-Mailing *It would be better that you do an extra e-mail account for sending me the challenges, in case you don't want to share any personal info. That's my case. Consequences *After breaking a rule for the first time, the admins will warn you. The second time there will be a warning and the shortest ban. The third time there will be an undetermined ban. **Breaking any rule will end up in a ban **Length will be determined by the admins. ***This could be exceptioned in some cases. *If you violate a rule and an admin is in relation with this, the rules are more stringent. My Total Drama Roleplay wiki is a place to have fun, so please, enjoy the wiki, and don't hurt other users' feelings, since we are all people and have feelings. TDISeriesFan